ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No School!
No School ''is ep. 5 of Ren X. The title's pretty much self-explainatory. It's the last day of school, and Ren is pretty happy about it. He enjoys the last day of school when a gangs of crooks attempt to sabotage the school for fun. He battles all the crooks, and Rex has a really fun day. Later, he discovers the crooks he defeated have placed a bomb in the school, because Ren angered them. The bomb was set to blow the U.S. off the Earth, litterally! Ren and his friends go investigate and attempts to disable the bomb before it explodes! (It's 2:29, and Ren is waitng for it to be 2:30) Ren: come on..... (The clock in his class turns to 2:30) Ren: NO MORE SCHOOL!!! (gets up) Teacher: Ren, I told the whole class that the clock was 5 minutes early, so it's 2:25. Ren: oh. (The whole class laughs while Ren sits there in embarassment) ''5 min later (the bell rings) REN: NO MORE SCHOOL!!!! (gets up and runs out the door) outside the school Speedy: how was school? Ren: horrible and finally over!!! whoot! Speedy: great, all the aliens that used to be in the underground city have moved in with your city. Ren: cool! Speedy: Imma go get Zon! (races to Zon's house and takes Zon here in seconds) (we see Zon eating his breakfast) Zon: what ju- Speedy you've got to stop taking me out of my house and bringing me to places! Speedy: Sorry. Zon: luckily for me, Ren joined the group. Ren: why? Zon: now Speedy's gonna do it to you. Ren: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Speedy: hey what's that!?! (Ren and Zon look, seeing a bunch of Alien Crooks) (The First Alien seems human, but is two times the size of a stop sign, including it's pole.) (The Second one is as tall as a printer, yet has alot of razor claws) (The Third one is a Tetramand) Ren: yes! bad guys! I call the razor-sharp dude! (transforms into Goop) Goop: ya buddy! goop can't get hurt, I think. Speedy: I got the Four-Armed lookin' dude! Zon: Guess I got the Hugo dude. (Goop encloses Razor guy in his body) Razor: I'm loosing a-blub! Speedy: Ren, we're trying to keep them alive! (gets punched) Ow! Goop: Oh. (still keeps Razor in, but leaves his head sticking out) Razor: (gasps for air) why you- (uses his claws to rip goop apart for a split second, and gets out) (Zon growls at Hugo and knocks him over) Hugo: You cannot kill me! Zon: Yes I can. I learned this in Vupli Middle School. It is called the Vulipian. ''(las''hes out a paw onto Hugo's nose, pushes it up into his brain, and knockes him out.) Speedy: Zon, I think that was too much. Zon: .... Speedy: (gets punched by Tetra) Tetra: Ha! I have traveled all over the universe as a thief to fight a little girl! Zon: Uh-oh. Goop: what? Zon: throw the razor dude at the Tetramand. Goop:OK. (does exactly that and detransforms) Ren: what's happening? Zon: Speedy has a sort of temper and... Ren:huh? Speedy: What did you say? Zon: Uh-oh! (grabs Ren and runs as far away as he can) Ren: what the? (Hugo wakes up, and Speedy is left with all the criminals) Tetra: I said LITTLE GIRL!!! so what are you gonna do rage like a LITTLE GIRL, then run! Speedy: (starts glowing red) Little girl. LITTLE GIRL. LITTLE GIRL!!!! (Speedy, runs in a circle around the guys and creates a tornado so strong, it throws the criminals into Space) Zon: (comes back with Ren) See, Ren. Say the bad word to Speedy and she'll send you orbiting the Sun with the planets! Ren: Whoa, so she almost threww us into space? Speedy: Sorry, Guys. Zon: wait, I detect something. Speedy and Ren: what? Zon: It has radio activity, and it's in the school. Ren: A Bomb! Speedy: those criminals planted the bomb! I'm gonna- (tries to Run, but is grabbed by Ren) Ren:Speedy, we need you Racing all over the school super fast, than chasing after those dudes. Speedy: Ok. I just have a thing about being called a little girl. Well, let's go! (The three sneak into the school) Ren: Speedy, race around the School and look for the Bomb in spots you are able to check. Speedy: OK! Ren: Zon, you try to detect were that bomb is, and i'll phases into the ground if you think you've spotted it. Zon: OK! Ren: Now Speedy, go! Zon, let's go! This bomb could blow at any minute! (Speedy races all over the School) Speedy: Wait, do I have to check the dumpster, yuck! Zon: Ren, I think I can sense it in the bathroom! Speedy: (races to Ren and Zon) Ew! Ren: (goes to the restroom and transforms to Gladus) Speedy: impressive alien. Gladus: (uses his intangibility to look for the bomb) I've found it! Zon:where? Gladus:there! (points to the location) Zon: problem is, I can't dig through the bathroom floor! Gladus: I can take care of that! (makes that bomb intangible, and brings it to Zon) Speedy: how are we gonna disable it. Zon: I don't know, but this is heavy! Gladus: I think we can phase through it and do it from here. Speedy: Or i could spin super-fast and hurl it into to space! Zon: guys this is heavy! Speedy: What could Zon do? Gladus: I know right! Zon: I gonna dr- (drops it) Gladus: NO! (covers the bomb with his whole body, the bomb explode, yet everyone is safe) Speedy and Gladus: (Ren detransforms)ZON!!! Zon: what did i do? Ren: you dropped the bomb! Zon: But i didn't- Speedy: I dont wanna hear it! (takes Zon and Ren home) Ren: Aw, man it's already dark. Speedy: we have another day ahead of us, Ren. Good-night! Ren: (shuts his eyes) Good night, Mom. Speedy: what? Ren: I mean Speedy! Zon: (laughs) Speedy, take me home. Speedy: Ok. *The Alien crooks Debut *Gladus debuts. *Ren was so tired he thought Speedy was his Mom. Category:Ren X